Second Job
Fighter Guard One-hand Weapon and shield style, early tank class. Guards are not only the main tanker class but a good hybrid build to channel into your next class change. They have an AOE (Area Of Effect) Called Bloody Sky which becomes a great way to kill groups or monsters and an easy way to finish some quests. They learn shield specific ability's Such as Shield bash (may stun target) and Shield Specialization (Passive). To best build a tank through this class use a mace at the beginning and learn Mace Specialization(Passive) for the extra defense you will receive. Warrior Two-hand weapon style, Heavy Damage class. Warriors are the offensive 2nd job class for a Fighter. Has a lower defense than the Guard but is stronger. Acts as a better Offense type than as a tanker, usually in parties with clerics, due to great healing and damage combination. Mage Cleric With the ability to heal, protect, and even strengthen himself and fellow companions, Cleric is the supportive class of the 2nd job of the Mage. Though Clerics mainly focus on buff skills, they have two fatal abilities which, if maxed, deal great amount of damage to your opponent. You do lose the ability to rank up elemental spells such as Wind Strike, Fire Ball, Ice Arrow as a cleric but you will be able to keep ranking Holy Strike, a powerful alternative, and Divine Judgement. So if you're planning on being a Cleric rank up both skills and leave elemental since they will lose their use. If you plan on becoming a Cleric Soloist, its recommended to add Enhanced HP and Fast Heal. But as a Cleric, you're better off with a party. Its buff skills include, Wisdom (+20 Wis on level 2), Shield (+8% defense), Bless Mind (MP regen), Bless Wind (move speed bonus), and Holy Barrier (makes you receive no damage for 3 seconds). Its Passive skills include Mana Control (now up to level 10), Enhanced MP (also up to level 10), Enhanced HP (Max HP + 1% and additional HP depending on the skill level), and Magic Barrier (Magical Defense. Wizard With powerful skills to destroy their enemy in a heartbeat, the Wizard class is the 2nd class offensive type of the mage. If you want to become a Wizard, its recommended you add your Int. With many stunning attacks including Curse Weakness, the Wizard puts any opponent down to his knees before it even reaches you. It also specializes in increasing magical atacks to make it easier to score one hit-KOs.Wizard is also recommended because of "bloodstream" so just in case you ran out of mana you can use it instead of buying mana potions Rogue Voyager The power of the bow is ingrained within Voyagers. Most would choose this class if they wished to expand upon their bow prowess. Abilities such as Quick Move and Hamstring become available even an AOE Piercing Shot (Area Of Effect)opens itself to your arsenal. You will have more DOTS(Damage Over Time Spells)to choose from and increase in rank then your Rogue class. Light Evasion can become very useful as you will not be able to take heavy damage and with Hamstring and Quick Move you can Kite(Pull groups of enemies behind you) groups of monsters and kill with Piercing Shot. Ruffian With better critical damages ruffian has powerful damages and can kill even the hardest opponent in his level . Its also a good class when you wanna go the class of thief . This class has the best stunning skill of all 2nd tier classes : Rage Step. Very usefull in PvP, and it's AoE attack, has capability of bleeding enemies for medium damage. The ruffian can hold his own for a long time if soloing, but he isnt able to tank high ammounts of foes for a long time, so if you're heading to AoE, you'd best do it in a party. Related Pages Category:Classes